


Insomnia

by mohawke



Series: Chrobin one shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woman on Top, i'm not capable of ending smut without fluff i'm sorry, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: Robin is restless the night before the final battle with Gangrel.Basically an excuse to write smut. Pre-time skip/Post S support.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished Awakening last week and fell face first back into this ship. I know I'm years late but what's done is done. Comments and/or Kudos give me life but if you hate it that's cool too. I've got two other fics in the making for this series so if y'all are into it stay tuned. Peace out.

“Can’t sleep?”

Robin looks up from the map laid out before her, straightening up to meet Chrom’s gaze. With a weary sigh she nods.

“I keep running the scenarios through my head, trying to convince myself that I haven’t missed anything.” She says, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Chrom crosses the length of her tent to stand beside her.

“It will work, you’ve never let us down,” he reassures her and she turns to look at him, brow furrowing slightly. 

“How can you be so sure?” Robin asks.

“Because i trust you,” He states matter of factly. “Tomorrow this all ends, Gangrel will fall.”

“You should be resting” Robin says softly.

“So should you,” he replies with a wry smile. “I couldn’t sleep either. I kept thinking about you, about us.”

She’s suddenly keenly away of how close they are to each other.

“Chrom…”

Robin barely recognizes the sound of her voice, his name catching in her throat as he leans down, cupping her cheek in his palm. She’s not entirely sure who moves first but suddenly his lips are on hers and she’s arching up on her toes to meet him.

The kiss is hungry and demanding and she needs more.

“Gods, Robin,” Chrom groans as he breaks the kiss, his hands resting on her hips. Her fingers fumble with the clasp of her jacket as he leans down for another kiss. She pulls back just long enough to shrug out of it, shivering slightly as the night air hits her skin. 

It doesn’t take long for her to forget about the cold, the warmth of his hands on her skin and his lips on hers sending a warm flush through her. 

They’d already declared their love for each other but their duties to the war effort left them little time for themselves. 

Chrom’s hands skate along the curve of her waist and she bites back a moan as he cups her breast, his thumb teasing her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt. Her fingers twine in his hair as he trails his lips along her jaw.

Robin works at the buckles of his sword belt, letting out an impatient sigh as she tries unsuccessfully to undo the straps. 

“Why do you need so many buckles?” She says with a slight frown and Chrom laughs, capturing her lips in a heated kiss before pulling back to assist her.

He pauses momentarily to lean Falchion against the table before returning his attention to her. Robin pulls him down for another greedy kiss, tongue teasing at the seam of his lips as she undoes his shirt, stopping to trail her fingers down his chest. Slowly she maps each plane, watching the muscles twitch under her fingertips. Chrom lets out a soft groan as her hands inch lower, reluctantly grasping her wrists in his hand.

He guides her back towards the table, swallowing hard as she parts her legs. She’s still mostly clothed but a wave of heat washes through him at the sight of her. He watches with bated breath as she pulls her shirt up over her head, dropping it beside her. Her eyes are dark with desire, her cheeks tinged pink.

Robin shivers at the hungry look on his face, pulling him down for a long slow kiss. She can already feel the wetness between her thighs and she shifts in an attempt to find the friction she’s desperately seeking.

Chrom’s lips follow the curve of her jaw and she lets out a soft sigh as he trails heated kisses down her neck. She watches through half lidded eyes as he winds his way down her body. His breath ghosts across her nipple and she can feel a molten wave of heat sweep through her.

“Chrom, stop teasing–” her protest is cut short when he laves his tongue over the rosy peak. His left hand snakes up to tease the other nipple and she arches under his touch, fingers winding in his hair. There’s a faintest touch of teeth and she cries out his name, the aching need between her legs only continuing to build. He repeats his ministrations on the other side and she lets out a breathy moan.

His pulse thrums at the sight of her, lips parted as he teases her, winding her up. He’s certain he’s never been harder in his life. 

Pulling back he undoes her belt and easing her pants down her legs. She lays bare before him except for her smallclothes, an issue he quickly remedies. He can see how slick she is, her legs parted before him. Slowly he trails his lips down her stomach, watching the lither muscle dance beneath his touch. 

Her pupils are blown wide with lust and she’s watching him intently. He pauses briefly, committing the sight of her to memory.

“Chrom if you don’t–” her protest dies in an instant as he drapes her legs over his shoulders and parts her folds with his tongue. She arches under the touch, eyes snapping shut as her head falls back.

“Gods Robin, you taste so good,” he groans before laving his tongue through the slick heat again. Her hips buck under his ministrations and he spreads her legs wider, hands pinning down her hips. Her fingers find purchase in his hair, tugging almost to the point of pain. Her free hand grips the edge of the table, searching for a way to anchor herself. Each pass of his tongue sends her pulse racing.

“Fuck, Chrom…” she whines and he bites back a groan. Slowly he eases a finger into the slick heat of her sex. A second joins shortly after, curling within her and he watches her arch into his touch, whimpering softly.

It’s an intoxicating sight, watching the brilliant tactician come undone above him. Her normally calm and cool demeanor has fallen away under his touch, a fact that fills him with a strange sense of pride. He can tell she’s close by the way her walls flutter around his fingers. He teases her clit with his tongue, sucking the sensitive bud between his lips and she lets out a keening cry. Another curl of his fingers within her pushes her to that blissful peak, her thighs tightening around him as she rides out her orgasm.

Pulling back he watches her come back down from her high, chest heaving as she tries to slow her pulse. Wordlessly she pulls him up for a languid kiss. She can taste herself on his tongue and heat races through her.

Standing unsteadily she reaches down to undo his pants, more than ready to remove the last few layers between them. She wraps her fingers around his cock, stroking it gently. The contact draws a sharp exhale from him and she gives him a sly smile, repeating the motion more firmly. 

Robin sinks to her knees before him, locking eyes as she trails her tongue along the underside of his cock before working her lips around him. All rational thought has evaporated, all he knows now is the heat of her mouth slowly easing down his length. Chrom swears loudly, fingers tangling in her hair, the long platinum strands silken to the touch. He knows he won’t last much longer if he lets her continue. 

Robin pulls back as he stills her motions, letting him pull her to her feet. Between heated kisses they make their way to her bedroll. With a coy smile Robin urges him down, moving to straddle him.

He lets out a low groan, his hands settling on her hips as she eases down onto his cock. She’s hot and slick around him and he swears softly. Slowly she rocks her hips, easing him out of her before slinking back down. It’s slow and sensual, an easy, gentle cadence.

Chrom winds his fingers in her hair, angling her head back to bare her throat to him, noting the breathy sigh that falls from her lips. He trails his lips down her neck, biting down at the juncture of her shoulder. 

Robin lets out a soft whimper, hips stuttering as he repeats the maneuver.

“Gods Chrom,” she moans, hips rocking as she sinks back down. He takes the moment to ease her off of him and onto her back, kissing her softly as he slides back in. 

Robin gives him a sweet smile, tracing her thumb tenderly along his jaw before stealing another kiss from him.

“I love you,” she says softly.

“I love you too, Robin” he responds, leaning down to capture her lips in a languid kiss. 

“Are we going to do this or not?” she teases with a coy smile, lips parting in a soft sigh as he begins to move. 

Chrom trails his lips along her neck as he builds a steady rhythm, drawing soft moans from the woman beneath him. It’s sensuous and slow and he knows he’ll never get enough of her.

“Harder,” she whispers, eyes dark with want and he willingly obliges, one hand twining in her hair to expose her throat to him as he quickens his pace.

She arches into every thrust, fingers wrapping around his bicep as he trails his lips across her neck, nipping at the soft, ivory skin.

She’s pliant beneath his touch, her need spiralling higher.

Robin lets out a breathy moan as he rocks his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts. Every part of her feels alive and she’s quickly coming undone. 

Chrom laves his tongue across her nipple, drawing a high pitched cry from her. His free hand reaches between them, his thumb circling her clit as she mewls beneath him.

He can feel her tighten around him, walls fluttering as he teases her, drawing breathy moans from her kiss swollen lips. One final thrust undoes her, back arching with pleasure as she cries out his name.

His own end follows shortly after and he groans against her neck as he finishes inside her.

“Gods Robin,” he manages to say as he eases out of her, rolling onto his side and pulling her close. She lets out a shaky laugh, running a hand through her hair.

She looks positively sinful with her disheveled hair and flushed cheeks. He can see the faint red marks beginning to form where he’d nipped at her skin. 

Gently he trails his fingers down her back, kissing the top of her head. She looks up at him with a soft smile, lacing her fingers with his.

“I love you,” she says sleepily and he kisses her forehead.

“I love you too,” he affirms, leaning his cheek atop her head. 

“We should get some sleep,” he says, only to find her already drifting off, her breathing slow and even. With a slight smile he pulls the blanket over them. His heart skips a beat as he realizes after tomorrow he’ll get to wake up to her in his arms every morning. Sleep quickly overtakes him and when he wakes early the following morning she’s still wrapped in his arms, sleeping peacefully. 


End file.
